


put your arms around me

by pvtcaboose



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Asexual Character, Autistic Character, Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Trans Characters, ehehe summary/title is from the movie frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 01:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8777077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pvtcaboose/pseuds/pvtcaboose
Summary: el madrid, it's nice to see yait's really nice to be herei love you allstale beer, fat fucks, smoked out, cowpokessequined mountain ladiesi love you allput your arms around me,fiddly digits, itchy britchesi love you alli love you alli love you alli love you all





	

"Hey, Dirk. Can I tell you something?"

 _Of course, you can tell me anything, you're my boyfriend, Todd, and I love you!_ Is what Dirk wanted to say. Instead, he simply perked up and smiled. "Of course!"

Todd looked.. nervous. Not that he didn't always, but he was never like this in front of Dirk - after a while he learned to be comfortable with him. He didn't know how to describe it.. shy? Insecure? Whatever it was, it made Dirk anxious, too.

"I don't - I'm. Um." Todd didn't know how to word what he was going to say - he only ever had to do that once, but for some reason he just felt scared. "I'm trans."

It took Dirk a minute to process - his brain had to search through different terms before he remembered what that one meant, then mentally facepalmed himself for forgetting- he was, too. "Oooh, that!" he said aloud, causing Todd to furrow his eyebrows in confusion. "Yeah, me too."

"You-" Todd sighed, "You too? What do you mean?"

Dirk laughed like it was obvious, although he had been incredibly vague. "I'm trans, too. Just forgot for a second." he said, like forgetting something like that was a thing that happened often.

"Wait, you're serious? Like-" Todd pulled his shirt collar aside to show the sleeve of his binder, "That kind of trans? The gender kind?"

"Well, yeah, but I got rid of that years ago," Dirk said, gesturing to the binder. "Surgery costed a fortune, and it was hell to endure being in a hospital!" he smiled cheerily.

Todd stood there awkwardly for a moment, taking in the new information. At first he was scared of Dirk's reaction, like his boyfriend wouldn't understand, or in a worst case scenerio, would be weirded out.

"I've literally never wanted to kiss you more than I do now."

Todd's words didn't register until Dirk was being pinned against the couch, his lips pressed against his boyfriend's. The kiss was eager and rather rough, and it was difficult to match the pace Todd was going at. Dirk tensed up when Todd began to tug at his hair, and quickly set his hands on Todd's chest to push him away.

"I'm also-" Dirk had to pause for a moment to catch his breath, "Not.. that. I don't- I don't do that thing."

Todd looked midly alarmed before taking his hands out of Dirk's hair. "What thing?"

"You know, the.." Dirk made a really vague hand gesture that probably had nothing to do with what he was saying. Hey, it's the thought that counts, though. "The sex thing." he whispered the last part like a child.

"Oh. Okay," Todd got off of Dirk's lap and instead cuddled into his side. "Wanna watch a movie or something instead?"

Dirk agreed, even though he knew his attention span didn't last long enough for things like that unless they were his special interest. He laid with Todd anyways, an arm draped around his shoulders and a heavy blanket pulled over them both. The movie was more than halfway over when Todd shifted to look up at Dirk.

"Do you still have the scars?"

Dirk looked down at his boyfriend. "Yeah, why?"

Todd hesitated, then spoke up again. "Can I see them?"

Dirk nodded, then watched silently as Todd lifted up his shirt as gingerly as possible. He glanced up at Dirk for permission to touch them, and his fingers were so cold it almost made Dirk jump. After a few minutes Todd pulled his shirt back down and laid his head on Dirk's tummy, pulling the blanket back over them.

"I love you, Dirk." Todd mumbled as he closed his eyes.

Dirk couldn't help but smile, petting Todd's hair gently. "I love you, too." he said, and fell asleep soon afterwards. 


End file.
